1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high precision lens meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lens meters have limited capabilities in respect of precision of measurement due to the depth of focus of a lens. Consequently, a substantial amount of operating skill is required to effect precise measurement.